


Breathe

by Krustylemons



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/F, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character, Love, Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krustylemons/pseuds/Krustylemons
Summary: Stella Sanderson loved her. Flowers and candles. Harper Fail is gone. Cobwebs and dust.





	Breathe

I never thought they were real. I mean, I've heard the stories and seen the movies but never experienced it until a few months ago. I don't understand why it happened to me. I know some horrible people who get exactly what they want and when they want. I'm so tired of being the one who gets beaten down.   
She seemed absolutely perfect at first. We met through my parents and she was so intoxicating. At the time, I needed an intoxication. She was it. So when she popped into my life. I took her by the hand and kept her close. Who knew that she would take my heart and leave instead.  
My name is Stella Sanderson. She was Harper Fail. We were very close. I wanted to spend the rest of my days with her. My family would never approve of course so I left as soon as I could.   
However, at my parent's party, I met her and we talked for hours and hours. We had so much in common. We traded numbers and hung out as much as possible and talked to each other until our throats were dry. A couple months later and we were dating. If only I truly knew what was heading for me.


End file.
